


Serenità fugace

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OOC, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Un What if legato a una situazione idilliaca che non potrebbe mai accadere nel Canon].Madara sente che Sakura è il suo momento di serenità fuggevole.





	Serenità fugace

Serenità fugace

 

Madara era seduto con la schiena appoggiata al tronco nodoso dell’albero, intento a bere il sakè dalla piccola ciotolina di terracotta.

Osservò la giovane danzare sulle punte dei piedi, i capelli le incorniciava il viso sorridente. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Sakura brillavano, illuminate dalla luce del sole.

La ragazza allungò il braccio, sfiorando i petali rosa del ciliegio in fiore. Il suo kimono le ricadeva largo sul corpo minuto, la stoffa di seta era decorata da disegni floreali.

Quello di Madara era nero e l’uomo si era solo appoggiato il pezzo di sopra sulle spalle, lasciando il petto nerboruto scoperto.

< Alle volte vorrei dirle quello che provo per lei, quanto è speciale per me, ma alla fine non riesco mai a farlo. La guardo semplicemente giocare, è la spensieratezza che pensavo che non avrei mai avuto.

Lo so che questo è solo un sogno, un giorno torneremo alla realtà. Lasceremo le illusioni di questa caverna, io tornerò ad essere solo un involucro e lei una donna che questo mondo non capisce.

Fino a quel momento, però, il mio cuore troverà pace accanto al suo > pensò.

“Piantala di fare tutto questo chiasso, bambinona” la richiamò con fare bonario.

Sakura lo raggiunse e gli avvolse il collo tra le braccia, stringendolo. Affondò nella lunga capigliatura mora di lui, ogni ciocca era larga una mano.

“Mai, devo contrastare il tuo essere un tale musone” disse. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sentendo il sapore della bevanda.

Madara ricambiò al bacio con foga.


End file.
